Furnace Penitentiary
Furnace Penitentiary, where death is the least of your worries. Furnace Penitentiary is the world's most secure prison for young offenders. It is also currently the most dangerous place on Earth, being responsible for hundreds of deaths. In Furnace, there are gangs and Blacksuits that'll kill you without a moment's hesitation. Or, during Bloodwatches, Wheezers with gas masks sewn to their faces steal you away screaming in the dead of night. No one knows what happens to you then, but it certainly is very gruesome. And then there's Warden Cross who runs the place and is not afraid to give the inmates some of the cruelest deaths possible. Hellhound Dogs will tear inmates to shreds. And then there is lockdown. This is one of the worst things that happens in Furnace. After a siren blast inmates must get to their cells or else the skinless dogs will be unleashed and hunt mercilessly. Black Fort The outer entrance into Furnace, a large gated, windowless building with a crooked spire and a hidden chimney. On the sides of the walls are carved 5 meter sculptures and inscriptions that depict prisoners in various means of execution. The fort is surrounded by electric fences, and has been stated that several inmates have died trying to climb them. Inmates are first taken inside to shower, then change into uniforms before making their descent down the elevator into the actual prison. Courtyard The interior of Furnace underground, roughly four times the size of a soccer field where inmates hang around in their free time. Cells surround the yard in rings with staircases going up each level. Attempts to Escape There have been a couple attempts to escape Furnace. One boy named Scott, got into the air vents after lockdown and watched guards. He was then outside Black Fort. Warden put him in the Yard and let dogs tear him to pieces. The next attempt was by inmates Alex Sawyer, Zee Hatcher, and Carl Donovan. Unfortunately, the day before escape, Donovan was taken by Bloodwatch and sent to infirmary. Alex, Zee and Toby Merchant were able to escape using rubber gloves to blow a hole in a cave. Below was a river, killing two Blacksuits as the wall partly caved. Being caught, both were locked away in Solitary. Alex Sawyer, freed by Simon, went to the infirmary to smother the partially turned, Donovan with a pillow. Another group of partially converted inmates got him out and tried to scale the Incinerator. The Blacksuits started it up before they could escape and they were taken off to Infirmary. Simon, Ozzie, and Zee managed to pass the Blacksuits grasps but Alex wasn't. Zee attempted to save Alex in the process of becoming a Blacksuit the same way Alex saved Donovan but the Wheezers caught him before Alex could be killed. Alex temporarily forgot who he was due to the Nectar already given to him. Remembering his name, Alex attacked the Warden and with Zee's help killed two Blacksuits. They rescuee Simon and caused a major prison riot. Two Berserkers were sent down the elevator shaft but were no match for Alex. They were the last obstacles in the way of freedom. Alex and all the other inmates were able to defeat Furnace, the unbeatable prison.